Touch
by Readme4love
Summary: Rick cant move past her words..."Don't you ever touch me again!"
1. Chapter 1

"In here Rick, quickly" Michonne called out. She rushed forward into an outside bathroom attached to the gas station they were scavenging. The herd came out of nowhere and began to surround them. They could not stay inside the convenience store as the windows had been broken and the door had fallen to the ground.

The herd was moving past the car and they were not going to be able to get to it. They quickly headed in the direction of the herd staying in front it them. There were a few other building further up the road but Michonne felt the small space with no low windows might be a better option.

When they were inside they were elated to find the door still locked with a heavy bolt. The small windows were at least eight foot high and not big enough to fit an adult human body through.

Rick leaned back against the door breathing heavily while Michonne bent forward with her hands on her knees. "That was close" he breathed.

"Too close," Michonne inhaled and exhaled trying to catch her breath not only from running but from fear and adrenaline that was cursing through her body. "Did you see how many there were?" She whispered.

"No, but it looks like a pretty good size. I'm not sure we are getting out of here tonight." A loud smack hit the door just as he finished his sentence and both Rick and Michonne gasped and covered their mouths.

The dense herd was passing the station. The bumping of their bodies together against the building and the bathroom door. The duo stood frozen and listening for some time as the herd continued past their hideout. Rick finally slid to the floor with his back still against the door. Michonne squatted down in front of him.

"This is all on you, you know!" She accused pointing a finger in Rich's direction.

"How so?" He asked tilting his head to the side trying to get a look at her in the dimming light. The sun was low and would be fully set within the next hour and they would be encased in darkness waiting out the herd.

"You insisted on one more stop," she exaggerated her hand movements. "I wanted to be home tonight with the books we found, curled up in my cell. But here we are for god knows how long. It fucking stinks in here."

Rick leaned his head back against the door sighing loudly. "Michonne..." He was not in the mood for her complaining today. She was never happy with his decisions. It never mattered how close she got to Carl or anyone else at the prison since they had defeated the governor she was still standoff-ish when it came to him.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet. After testing the strength of the sink he climbed up onto it to peer out of the high window. "There are still quite a few out there but if I can divert them maybe we can get to the car." He was half talking to himself and half to her. He jumped down as quietly as he could and started looking through the backpacks they had to see what he could use to move the herd in another direction.

"You don't have to risk our lives to get away from me Rick" Michonne was watching his every movement suspiciously. "I'm just frustrated and you are the only one here to take it out on." She moved to the door and took up his previous position.

"If I get you back to the prison tonight I just want to you to give me a little slack, that's all" Risk exhaled.

"Dude if you get me back to the prison tonight I will give you anything you want!" She chuckled not really realizing what she had just said. Rick was looking at her waiting for her to withdraw the promise. But she simply leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Rick grinned, looking at her long neck in her current position. He let his eyes travel to her collar bones, how pronounced they were, how enticing they looked. His eyes continued their decent to the swell of her breast heaving slowly from her deep breathing.

"Stop it!" She hissed. His eyes darted back up to her face and her eyes were still shut.

"Stop what?" Rick asked looking down at her hands still Incase in her fingerless gloves. They were intertwined tightly and her thumbs were tapping down against them.

"The way you watch me sometimes is almost physical, Rick. So please.. STOP" Her eyes found his and locked onto the sea that was raging there. Her toes curled in her shoes from the look he was giving her. She want to squeeze her legs together to keep her juices from soaking through here underwear and tight stretch jeans. He didn't divert his gaze. He stood over her with his right had tapping his python and his left hand loose on his side, his finger rubbing together lightly. He licked his lips as he watcher her appraise him inch by inch.

Rick knew she knew when he watched her. She made sure he knew.

"I just wanted to make sure you understand what you promised." He stated, squinting his eyes at her.

"I do Rick, I understand perfectly." She smiled widely at him and shrugged.

Rick squatted down in front of here. "You don't think I can find a way out do you?" He held up a hand insinuating that was a rhetorical question.

Challenge accepted!

Glen and Maggie got the gate opened as soon as they pulled up. Once they were through the inner gate Daryl, Sasha and Carol came over to help unload the car of the bounty they had found in a small gated community they had raided. Michonne got her personal stash and headed towards the prison.

Rick stepped in front of her and she stopped looking up at him. "Where you going Michonne?"

He asked. 'Here we go' she thought to herself.

"Shower" She answered.

"One hour... Meet me in the counselor office in administration." He moved away to let her pass and turned to watch her hesitate before walking away.

"Dad" Carl called coming from the cell block holding Judith. Rick took Judith and kissed her cheeks as he wrapped an arm around Carl's shoulders. "Did you bring me anything?"

"I brought me back, isn't that enough?" Rick laughed. "I even brought your bestie back too. And I'm pretty sure she found some books and candy to share with you." Rick grabbed him just as he was about to run off and find Michonne. "Hey, give her a chance to find you. Its been a long day for both of us."

Curled sighed loudly, "Ok, dad." He went to help unload the car with Daryl.

Rick walked back into the cell block with Judith. She was asleep by the time he entered. "Hey Beth?" He called out. When she appeared from her cell opening he asked "Do you mind watching Judith tonight?"

"Of course not, I love this little girl." Beth said taking a sleeping Judith from Rick's arms. Rick kissed the top of Judith's head and gently squeezed Beth's shoulder before moving off to his own cell. He gathered a few items and headed out to check on things with Daryl.

"Everything ok while we were out?" He asked catching up to Daryl as he was just finishing moving the car back with the others.

"All quite!" Daryl replied. "How was it out there? How far out did ya'll get?" Daryl leaned against the prison wall and lit a cigarette waiting for Rick to fill him in on the details of the run. He noticed that rick seemed anxious and kept looking around the people who were milling around outside enjoying the late spring evening.

"We got boxed in by a herd and almost ended up spending the night in a gas station bathroom about fifteen miles northwest. I'll tell you now I was not looking forward to that. I would have never heard the end of it from Michonne. That girl still hates me and I don't know why." Rick kept his eyes on the prison door as he saw Michonne come out and was currently holding an animated conversation with Carl.

Daryl grunted before crushing out the last of his cigarette. "Ask er'!" He pushed away from the wall watching the same scene as Rick. Michonne looked up briefly seeing both men watching her. She looked away and lightly tapped or left wrist with her right pointer finger.

"I'm going to grab a shower Rick stated to Daryl before walking off. He checked the time noting he only had 20 minutes left.

Rick has just sat down behind the big oak desk in the middle of the room. He rushed his shower trying to get there before she did. He heard The outer door open and close when she came in. He leaned back willing himself to relax but was caught off guard when she finally entered the room.

She had pulled her hair up on top of her head in a messy bun using one of her Locs as the binder. She was wearing a purple tank top, clearly without a bra. Her nipple seemed to harden as he stared at them. She also had on a pair a loose pajama pants and a pair of Nike slippers with socks. Rick's yes traveled back to her breast and leaned back in the seat placing his boot on the edge of the desk. He licked his lips before looking up at her.

She was watching him with her head tilted slightly to the side with a sincere smile on her beautiful lips. "What?" He asked. "What is that smile for?"

Michonne shrugged one shoulder as she walked to the edge of the desk and stood there. "I feel like I've been called into the principles office." Rick placed his hands behind his head relaxing more into the office chair he was sitting in. "Have I been a bad girl Mr. Grimes."

Rick squinted his eyes at her and leaned forward placing his forearms on the desk. "Actually Miss Chonne, I do have a question for you..." Michonne lifted an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Do you hate me Michonne?"

"Wha...Really Rick you think I hate you?" She was looking at him incredulously. When he didn't answer her question answering question her eyes widen and her lips twitched to the side.

"That's why I'm asking so I don't have to wonder." He said it was sincerely and quietly with no more joking in his tone. He was waiting for her answer and she was still reeling from the question itself.

"No Rick I don't hate you. Nor do i understand why you would think so." Placing her palms flat on the desk she leaned in to catch his now wandering eyes. Looking deep into those blue pools that were so expressive proved the truth in his question. "What... Rick what did I say or do to make you feel this way?"

Rick realized that his question was truly bothering her. Her brows were creased together an her eyes were searching his. He threw his hands in the air, frustrated that he could not read her. "First, every since we met you have been standoff-ish, questioning my every decision. You jump every time I get too close to you and I have to be on guard not to touch you as you requested." Rick sighed a long heavy breath out and continued to hold her eyes.

"I don't intend to come off as 'stand-off-ish' but I don't think I jump when you get too close." She chuckled nervously thinking that more than anything she shivered when he was near like a school girl with a crush on her favorite teacher. "And to clarify I told You never to touch me after you pressed your body weight down on gun shot wound in my thigh. It hurt so I think I was justified in telling you not to touch me again. But just so we are perfectly clear. I do not hate you Rick Grimes!"

Rick stood up slowly and hesitated only a moment. "Well that's good to know," Rick stated as he stood from his seat and began moving around the desk. When he came to her side Michonne started to turn and face him but he caught her wrist and placed it back onto the desk. "Please accept my apology for hurting you..." He moved in behind her breathing in her scent, she smelled like the soap and coconut. "Now since I got you back home tonight as promised I am going to collect on you giving me 'whatever I want!" He dragged out the last part in a half whisper.

Michonne felt his words from her core to her toes. "What do you want Rick". She breathed it out slow feeling her heart beating too damn fast in her chest. He was standing close but not touching. She could feel his body heat and his breath on her neck as he spoke.

Rick leaned in closer to her but still did not make contact. "I'm going to touch you..a lot.. everywhere! With my hands" He touched her hands with his and slowly moved them up her arms. "With my lips.." His lips pressed to exposed skin right behind her ear. Her eyes closed as her head moved to the side granting his lips more access. He kissed down her neck. "With my tongue..." He licked her neck back up to her ear. "With my teeth..." He bit her earlobe.

"Mmmm" she moaned and heard him hiss in her ear. "What else Rick? What else are you going to touch me with?" She stepped back into his chest and his hands caught her hips pulling her into his erection.

"Everythang... If you thought my looks were physical you are about to learn somethang Miss Chonne." His hands moved under her shirt and found their way to her breast. He palmed them in his hands, squeezing gently before pinching her nipples. He suddenly pulled her shirt up and over head as she lifted her arms to assist. He looked over her shoulder as he began kneading her breast in his hands. "Look how perfect you fit into my hands." He whispered against her shoulder. He drug his nose up the side of her neck and sucked just below her ear.

Her head fell back onto his should and she turned to look at him. His lips found her before she could focus. He licked across her lips and then sucked her top lip before licking her lips again. He repeated the process with her bottom lip and groaned as her lips parted and his tongue swept into her mouth. Their tongues danced together as his hands descended her small frame, touching her tight stomachs, he pushed his hand inside her pants brushing over the hairs that covered her mound. His hips bucked into her as he found her slit moist.

Pulling away from her lips to look at her he slowly began to stroke his finger through her folds. Michonne held his gaze not willing to miss the myriad of changing colors that his eyes were doing. His touch was light but assertive and it felt so good that she wanted to close her eyes and relish the feeling. "You are so beautiful."

He spoke it as if he was in awe, never taking his eyes off of her face. He pushed a finger inside of her and her eyes closed slowly and she let out of slow breath. "Open your eyes Michonne. I want to see what I do to you."

"Rick.." she whimpered opening her eyes just as he pulled his finger out and pushed back into her with two fingers. "Oh god...mmm." Her leg was bouncing or shaking Rick didn't know which but it didn't matter. Her arms were still extended to the desk but only her fingertips were touching down.

His fingers were thrusting in her slowly and effortlessly aided by a steady darling coming from her body. "How does my touch feel now?" He asked her as he began circling her bud with his thumb. "Why are you so wet? Do I do this to you?"

"Fuck.." She hissed out. "Feels. So. Good."

Michonne" he growled in her ear. "Do I make you this wet, huh?"

Michonne arched her back pushing her ass into his erection. "Yeah, yes Rick. I'm wet for you." She breathed out.

"Do you wanna come for me?" He whispered into her mouth, flicking his tongue against her lips. "I want to feel you come in my hands." His thumb pressed into her clit and he thrust harder and faster into her with his fingers.

"Rick" She screamed "Don't stop, fuck...me. Don't. Stop!" Her eyes fought to stay open as her body tightened and she rocked into his hand. "Fuck" She cried out again as her body yielded to her orgasm. Everything around her swirled and turned into All of the colors of the rainbow. Rick's arm encircled her under her breast and held her while she recovered.

When she could stand on her own he pushed her pajama pants down and let them pool at her feet. He turned her to face him and pulled her in for a kiss that nearly sent her back over the edge. She moaned into his mouth as he sucked the breath out of her and left her feeling lightheaded. He pressed her into the desk and she could feel the bike of it in her thighs. She pushed at him and he pulled her into him squeezing her ass in both hands before he picked her up placing her on the desktop.

His lips left her to explore her neck and to lick across her clavicle. His tongue lingered at the dip in between the clavicles as he licked up and down. Her hands found their way into his hair as her head lolled back to allow him access to wherever he saw fit to explore with his talented mouth. "I love your mouth on me.." It was a whisper so soft Rick didn't think she knew it was spoken out loud.

His mouth descended on her breast licking and sucking between the two. He sucked hard on her nipple as she pulled on his hair. He bit into her bud not so softly until her grip loosened and he continued to lick and taste down her body. When he reached her apex he breathed in deeply smelling her arousal and her recent orgasm. "You smell so good... Do you taste as good as you smell Michonne?" Her legs widened of their own free will as his head dipped in to taste her.

Rick licked her inner thigh pushing her feet up onto the edge of the desk and opening her wider to him. Michonne watched him as he took her in. She was completely at his mercy, begging him to have his way with her. She moved her hips closer to her feet and the edge of the desk.

He groaned deep in his throat and leaned in again this time licked her other thigh. "Rick" She whimpered. He suddenly bit into the flesh of her thigh holding her flesh tightly between his teeth. Her breath caught and held as he began sucking her skin where his teeth marks were now. Her hips left the desk as her second orgasm rocker her core. "What. The. Holy. Fuck?"

Before she could recover his mouth was on her. His tongue was flicking against her clit and then lapping at her entire pussy, then his tongue was inside of her cleaning her of her cum. "Oh Jesus...Rick please." His mouth covered her completely as he began to suck. Her hips were off of the desk pressing in to his face. When he stuck his tongue back into her depth she grinned on it. "Oh...mmmm. Shit Rick." He flattened his tongue and licked back up to her clit and sucked it between his lips as his finger found their way back inside of her tight walls.

Michonne was sure she lost consciousness with her third orgasm. Rick Grimes had her all fucked up. It had been a while since she had been with a man and of course she was horny but this... this was something else. This was not her imagination. Rick grimes was a beast and he hadn't even fucked her yet. Oh god he was going to kill her.

Michonne leaned up on her elbows to see what he was doing and found him naked stroking his massive cock and staring at her. He was a entirely too sexy to be real. His eyes started it all. And gave way to his long nose and perfect pick lips not so hidden behind his bearded face. But his body was beautifully sculpted from this world of horrors and maybe even before. He was muscular but he was toned and defined. His arms were otherworldly, there was no real way to describe the man before her. He was perfect.

"Is there any part of you that isn't beautiful?" He asked. "I could look at you for the rest of my life and not get tired of the view.." He stepped in close to her laying his erect dick on her mound. She sucked in her breath anticipating the feel of him inside her. She wanted him in the worst way and he was teasing her. She stared at him willing him with her eyes to end her suffering.

Rick rubbed his pre-cum against her lower lips and lightly tapped it against her clit. "Rick touch me deep inside with your dick n-now." She stuttered out the last work as he pressed inside of her. He stopped with just the head of his dick in her pussy. He grabbed her by her thighs and slammed into her pulling her into him.

"Goddam it Rick" She screamed as he filled her completely. He was balls deep inside her. She was tight and hot. Her head fell back on the desk and her eyes squeezed shut. She was full of Rick Grimes. Her fists were pounding the desk as she tried to adjust to his girth.

Rick knew he was on borrowed time. She felt too good to last to long. He pulled out of her to catch his breath but could not bear not being inside her too long. He thrust back in and began to bound into her over and over.

Michonne was gripping the edge of the desk near her feet trying not to fly off of the other side from the force of Rick's thrust. "You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good. Michonne!" He pulled her up into a sitting position and claimed her lips again. The kiss was sloppy and urgent. Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck her right arm bent over his head as they kissed and fucked each other. "I, mmm Michonne."

She knew what he was saying. He was not going to hold out much longer. "I'm with you Rick" she moaned into his mouth." After a couple of more deep strokes he pulled and pressed his dick between their bodies and continued to pump as his seed spilled on their bellies.

"Did you?" He asked resting his forehead against hers. He was so caught up that he didn't know if she came once he pulled out of her body.

"Yes" she whispered. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms tighter around him resting her face in the crook of his neck. She kissed him lightly and hummed. "I need a shower you made a mess. But i just wanna sleep now!" She giggled.

Rick chuckled enjoying the sounds she made when she was happy and sated. He gathered her up and moved to the couch. He laid down on his back with her stretched out on top of him.

"We cant stay in here Rick."

"I know, just a little bit longer." He said stroking her back lightly with just his fingertips. "I love touching you." She giggled again right before he heard light snores coming from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was early still as Rick stood in the guard tower looking over the trees. He noted the walkers gathering at the gate, they were increasing every day. The first shift of the day was just coming out as the sun slowly rose in the sky. They began taking them out with whatever sharp item they could find.

He saw Daryl and Sasha near the picnic table just inside the fence looking over maps for their next run. Hershel was moving around in the garden instructing some of the new comers and ex-Woodbury residence. Carl was nowhere in sight yet and neither was Michonne.

He smile to himself as he thought about her and what happened between them last night and this morning. There was a conversation that needed to take place between them and he wasn't sure if he was excited or dreading having it. He knew he wanted to see where their attraction could lead. She was a beautiful woman with a sharp mind and good instincts, his son liked her but she never went near Judith and he needed to know that story as well. He could only hope that she wanted to continue what they started and make something more of it.

He chuckled lightly thinking about trying to wake her up before his shift, she was definitely not a morning person.

 _Earlier that morning!_

" _Michonne, wake up" Rick was rubbing her back as she lay still half on top of him on the small sofa. Her head was laying in the crook of his neck and she was breathing deeply, not quite a snore, but she moaned and talked in her sleep. He tried several times to make out the words but they were mumbled. "Michonne" he tried again._

 _She picked up her head and looked down at him as a slow sleepy grin took over her face. "I guess I wasn't dreaming." She lifted up allowing Rick to remove himself from trapped beneath her and laid back down. She looked like she was about to snuggle in and go back to sleep._

 _Rick reached down and pulled her arm, "Come on sleepy head lets get you cleaned up and back to bed." Michonne sat up slowly on the edge of the sofa. She was too cute sitting there with her eyes tightly closed shaking her head. Rick squatted down and took her face in his hands. "Hey, you cant stay in here. I have a watch shift I need to get to."_

 _Michonne looked at him through her hooded eyes, just staring before reaching out to brush her fingers down his chest. Rick moaned deep in his throat from the light contact. She licked her lips and Rick could not resist leaning in to taste her mouth with his tongue. Her lips parted as his tongue swept across her mouth and she leaned into him. "Michonne" whispered against her lips. Her hands moved into his hair and she twined her finger into the curls in the back of his head._

 _Rick's hands moved down Michonne's body, shaping her shoulders and moving to cup her breasts. He pinched her nipples causing her to moan and arch her back into his touch. His hands traveled lower to her small waist. He loved how small she felt in his hands. He pulled her slightly forward moving to his knees so that he could feel her heat against his erection. He cupped her ass with both hands and pressed their bodies together feeling how wet she was. He broke away and turned her into a kneeling position on the sofa._

 _Rick climbed behind up her and bent her slightly forward while pushed into her. They both moaned from the contact. "God Rick" she was fully awake now, feeling him inside her. His body pressed into her back as he leaned forward. He moved her hands to the wall behind the sofa and whispered for her to hold on. 'Shit' she thought to herself, He is about to fuck me into the sofa. Michonne braced herself pushing her ass back into him._

' _Yeah, ok" Rick said softly gripping the back of the sofa he pulled back and thrust hard into her. He heard her cry out and knew he hit her spot, he was relentless as he continued to pound into her making sure he angled every thrust into the same spot._

 _Michonne held on and continued to push back into every thrust although it felt like she was having an outer body experience. She wanted to look at him but was afraid any movement might break her concentration. But she had to, she needed to see what he looked like when he fucking her this deep. "Oh god" she exclaimed seeing him so full of passion, he was looking at her as if he willed her to turn around. His eyes were focused on her and he was biting his bottom lip. Just the sight of him made her wetter and she squeezed him tighter inside of her._

 _Rick pulled her back into his chest and sucked her full lips into his mouth. Her arm snaked around his neck holding him to her as she deepened the kiss. Michonne sucked his tongue into her mouth moaning. "Rick" she broke away as his finger began to massage her clit. She released her orgasm with his touch, falling forward and sideways. She slipped down the couch and rolled onto her back knowing Rick had not placed his knee between her legs and entered her. He was still kneeling, their legs crisscrossed. His hand pushed into her stomach as he fucked her sideways._

" _Fuck... Rick!"_

" _Yeah"_

" _Oh god Rick"_

" _Yeah"_

 _He had her immobile with nothing to hold on to but his forearm and wrist. Her feet dug into the sofa as he dug into her. There was no way she was going to survive. She felt the pressure building and her mind clouding over. Riiicckk!" She was screaming his name over and over. She was in a endless stream of orgasms that he kept pulling from her mercilessly._

 _Rick watched her tumble over and over. The more she came, screaming his name the more he needed to hear her. She became his mission, her pussy was his instrument and he stroked it to sweet perfection. He wanted her body to crave his as he craved her. Too many nights fantasizing about being inside her, making her cum, making her his. "Michonne" he wanted her to see him now._

 _Michonne looked at him, her big brown eyes locking with his blues. Rick pulled out of her and let his seed spill onto her stomach. He leaned his head on the back of the sofa sitting back. He rubbed her thigh trying to catch his breath._

" _Are you ok"._

" _Yes" she whispered as her breath evened out. "Rick" She breathed when he wouldn't look at her. Rick turned to look at her waiting for her to finish whatever she started to say. "Um...I like how you are during sex." She looked away shyly at her own confession. He laid down in front of her barely fitting onto the the sofa with her, to bring her attention back to his eyes. "Sometimes out there you seem so unsure, but here, like this, you know exactly what you want." He moved her locs from her face and just stared at her. She saw him and noticed things about him that no one else did._

 _Rick's watch started beeping and he knew he was late for his shift. He leaned in and kissed her lips and then her forehead, "We gotta go" he said softly. He got up and went to the next room bringing back a bucket of water and towels._

 _Once they were cleaned up and dressed Rick made sure Michonne got to her cell before heading to the watch tower._

 _4love_

Michonne felt like she had a hangover, her head was pounding and the light was unbearable. She moved and felt soreness. She moaned and sunk her face into her pillow letting out a giggle. She felt giddy from the thought of what happened with her and Rick. She wanted to find him, she needed to find him. Why? She wanted to see if he was as happy as she was. What if wasn't? No, he had to be, he started it.

Michonne moved too quickly, the room swooned. Her stomach muscled tightened, her thighs ached so she sat there until her body settled. 'Can't believe I'm having a sex hangover with the dead walking around outside the gates.'

Rick saw her immediately when she emerged from the prison. She was walking slowly and gingerly. 'I did that' rick chuckled to himself. She went over to Daryl and Sasha, looking at the map and holding a brief conversation. Daryl pointed to the tower and Rick knew she must have asked about him. She turned and was headed towards him when Carl came out of nowhere getting her attention. Before he knew what happened she disappeared following Carl. My fucking kid is a cock blocker.

He had about an hour left on duty when he heard the door open behind him. He knew it was her from the smell of vanilla and coconut and something else that was solely Michonne wafting through the open door. "Hey" she said from behind him.

"Hey" he said finally turning to look at her. Their eyes locked and they stood for what seemed like forever lost in each other and the memories of what they shared. "So, how did you sleep?" He finally asked to break the silence still smirking at her slow gate.

"Like I had been thoroughly fucked into a coma" She answered with an innocence smile that could not be associated with her words. "I seriously woke up feeling hung over." She admitted.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not" he drawled out, his voice was so sexy when he talked liked that. Michonne could feel her sex tighten. She moved further into the room and stood next to him facing the window. He leaned his back against the window to keep her in his view. "You are even more beautiful after being thoroughly fucked."

"Wow, Rick Grimes" she smirked at him, he smirked back. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded not taking his eyes from her face. She looked out of the window scanning across the fences and forest beyond. "How long were you married?" Rick squinted slightly wondering where the question came from.

"Uh 10 years before the word ended 16 months after. Why?" He wondered out loud.

"Why didn't you have more kids?" She looked at him with her brows creased. "I mean before the world turned, why didn't you have more kids?"

Rick turned to her with his shoulder resting against the window and brushed her locs off her shoulder. She shivered under his touch and moved to face him, mirroring his position. "Carl was an accident before we were married and maybe even the reason we got married. After that Lori wanted to make sure we were prepared for another child. She was always cautious, birth control, rubbers the whole nine yards." His knuckles brush down her face. "I always wanted more but by the time we could afford it we were always fighting about something."

She kept her focus on him while he talked her head titled to one side and her eyes searching his. Her hand came up and rested n his belt buckle as she looked back out of the window. Rick stepped into her and leaned his head into her eye line to bring her focus back to him. She looked at him and then averted her eyes again, chuckling nervously.

"What?"

"Honestly...the way you fuck..." she looked at him finally. "I'm pretty sure I would have been pregnant every 10 months." She shrugged her shoulders and began to laugh. Rick looked at her mesmerized by her toothy laugh and her honesty.

Rick bit his lip at the thought of her pregnant with his child. He quickly looked away smiling and started to scan the area, which is why he was up there. Michonne was a distraction, but he didn't mind one bit. "Maybe" he began, looking through his binoculars "I only fuck like that with you."

Michonne was speechless, her mouth hung slightly open. Her body was reacting, heart beat quickened, mouth dried out, stomach doing somersaults, pussy throbbing and leaking, toes curling in her boots, but there were no words.

Just as Rick turned to look at her they heard the door open and sasha entered. She look back and forth between the two of them, Michonne's mouth hung open and Rick was grinning from ear to ear. "Am I interrupting?" She asked.

"Um, nope!" Michonne answered quickly. She looked at Rick and with a tone that hid the true meaning of her statement called over her should as she left, "Keep fucking with me Rick!" She gave him one last look as Sasha turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. Rick winked at her letting her know he understood.

4love

It was dinner time around the prison, everyone was in a good mood. Daryl had trapped 4 or 5 rabbits and Carol scrounged up enough not so old pasta and canned vegetables to make a pretty decent rabbit stew. Michonne had not seen Rick since the morning. She knew he went to sleep after his watch shift and helped in the garden and fed the pigs later in the afternoon. Not that she was keeping tabs on him.

When she came outside she saw Rick holding Judith sitting across from Daryl enjoying their meal. Carl was sitting next to Rick so she casually took the seat next to Carl. She and Carl immediately started up a conversation about what he was reading as Sasha came over and sat next to Daryl. "So Michonne, Daryl said you were going back out looking for the Governor." Sasha started. "Why do you think he is still out there?"

Michonne groaned inward as Carl and Rick both shot looks at her. She wished she had found Rick earlier to tell him her plan. She stammered out "I... I don't really know, but from what we saw when Daryl and I went out a couple weeks ago, there were signs that he is. I want to be sure" She explained finally looking at Rick.

Rick stood up suddenly rocking Judith and walked away from the group. "Do you have to go?" Carl asked. He looked sad and almost in tears. It was breaking Michonne's heart but she had a feeling that if they didn't find The Governor soon, he could come back.

"I feel like I have to Carl." She tried to explain.

The table was silent until Carol came over taking Rick's vacated spot and started her chatter about, who knows what. Michonne watched as Rick walked around the inner gate rocking Judith to sleep. He walked into the prison and Michonne immediately went to clean her dish and follow after him. She found him leaning over Judith's crib lightly patting his daughter's back.

Michonne waited until he acknowledged her. He stood up just staring at her with a hurt and confused look in his eyes. "You wont understand." She started. Rick started walking to the open door and she moved to let him pass. He didn't say anything as he walked a short distance into the hallway. Michonne followed after him waiting for him to speak.

"I don't understand Chonne" He replied. "It's been months, you and Daryl already went looking several times. So help me understand this mission you have." He spat out, waving his hand in the air. He was pacing back and forth getting angrier with every step. Michonne knew this was not the time to engage.

"I'm not going to try to make you understand Rick, especially when you are all riled up." She went to move past him and he grabbed her arm suddenly. Michonne froze, her whole body went rigid. Rick felt her bicep flex under his hand as her head turned slowly to look down at his hand.

Rick released her quickly, holding his hands up, "I'm sorry..." She stormed away before he could finish. Rick wanted to go after her but knew he had crossed the line. That was not the touch she liked from him or anyone. "Fuck".

4love

Rick waited hours for Michonne to return to the cell block. When he finally heard the door open he jumped to his feet going to hall. It was Carol coming in "Oh hey Carol. I thought you had watch."

"I did but Michonne wanted it so I gladly let her have it."

"Oh ok" Rick offered watching her disappear into her cell. Rick took off to the watch tower.

Rick opened the door slowly allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. She was at the window her back to him staring out. Her silhouette was sexy. He shoulder were straight and her waist line was tiny, he thought about how his hands swallowed her. Her hips curved out sensually, she had the perfect hourglass figure. He knew she felt his presence. She always seemed to know when he entered a room, so he waited closing the door behind him.

Michonne knew it was him, she felt him, his eyes on her. Everywhere on her, caressing her. She wanted to run to him, she also wanted to punch him. "Rick" she acknowledged without turning around. He came up behind her. She didn't move. He moved in closer, still she didn't move. He pressed his chest into her back and heard her intake of breath, but she still didn't move. He wrapped his arms around her waist, across her stomach, she stood still, stiffly.

Rick leaned his head against the back of hers, "please forgive, I'm so sorry" it was whispered softly like a prayer. "Please Michonne, please" His voice shook with his plea. "I sorry...Please" softer "please, please, please, please, please." It was desperate and he felt weak but he needed her forgiveness like he needed air. "Please, please, please, please, please" he continued until he felt her exhale and soften in his embrace. "I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me." He continued.

Michonne wrapped her arms over Rick's and he pulled her in closer, tightening his arms around her. She took a deep breath, "When I was out there alone, before I found Andrea... It must have been maybe two months after the camp I was in got destroyed. I came up on this group of people. I watched them all morning and they seemed normal. There were three men and two or three women just setting up a camp outside of an RV that must have run out of gas. I thought they seemed normal." She repeated. "So I walked up to them arms up to show I meant no harm. They invited me in and fed me but after awhile something was off about how the women acted. So i watched closer seeing the bruises, the far away look in their eyes."

Michonne paused to gather herself before proceeding. Rick just held her listening to her story. "When I realized these women were captives or something akin to it, I started to gather my things to leave. One of the men snatched my katana and told me I couldn't just eat their food and run, said they would protect me and keep me fed as long as I was a good little girl." She sneered. "Another of them grabbed me from behind." Ricks arms tightened more and he lifted his head, pushing her hair to the side to see her.

"I didn't know what to do, his hands were on me, groping me," she choked out but continued. "When he was dragging me towards the RV we passed by the guy holding my katana. I kicked him in the knee as hard as I could and he fell into us. When we stumbled a got to my sword and severed both their heads. The women told me to run as they went into the RV with the remaining man. I don't know if they kept him occupied while I ran, I just kept running and didn't look back."

Michonne left out parts but wanted Rick to know why she was the way she was about being touched. He turned her to face him pushing her chin up to meet her eyes. "I'm so sorry Michonne." Rick wiped away the tear that slipped from her eyes and continued caressing her skin. Michonne was trapped in his eyes as he stared into her soul. "Forgive me?" he asked squeezing her to him.

She shook her head dropping it to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed into him more. "Just trust me Rick." She pleaded.

"I do!"

Michonne pushed away to look back out of the window. Rick wanted to keep touching her. The contact made him feel like she wasn't pulling away. He trusted her instinct out there, he knew she could keep herself safe. It was that she was leaving him that was bothering him. He wanted to beg her to stay with him, to keep him safe, to keep him sane, and whole. He watched her profile as she scanned the dark.

Finally Michonne looked at him. He looked tired, worried and she didn't know how to make him understand why she needed to do this. It was a gut feeling, something gnawing at her, making her feel unsettled. The Governor had to be dealt with. Michonne reached out at touched his face, running her fingers through his light beard. His eyes closed as he leaned into her touch.

Michonne turned her back to the window, she took Rick's hand and pulled him in front of her. She pulled his t-shirt over his head tossing it to the side. She traced his stomach feeling his muscles tighten under her touch. She slowly traced up to his chest, laying her hands flat against his pecs. Her thumbs rubbed across his nippled and she smiled when they budded. Leaning in she flicked his nipple with her tongue. Michonne repeated the action with the other one. Rick had a steady low growl as she continued stroking her finger down his sides and up his arms and back down.

Michonne unhooked his belt, and opened his jeans. Looking up at Rick she slowly unzipped him and pushed his pants and boxers down his hips. He kept a constant watch on her face. She did not look away as his lust filled glared fully consumed her. She shook her head and smiled knowing he was ready to take over, but she didn't want that. Yet! "Michonne"

"No Rick, I want to touch you. Give me my time!" She was stroking his dick slowly with both hands. "You can take your boots off cowboy, I'm going to touch everywhere" She mimicked in her best southern drawl. Rick chuckled as he complied, removing his boots and pulling his jeans and boxer completely off. He stood back in front of her, his fingers tapping against his thigh. Michonne leaned forward and kiss him on his hip next to his very hard dick. She licked him there and moved to the other side, flicking the head of his dick with her tongue on the way.

Rick hissed and his hips bucked forward. Michonne grabbed his erection and pumped him in her fists several times before pulling up hard pinching just below the head to keep him from slipping through her hands. Rick sucked in his breath rising to his toes. "Goddam Michonne" He growled out.

Michonne bent forward sucking the pre-cum that flowed from his tip. "Mmm" she moaned "You wet for me Rick?" She pronounced the k with a hard click. She pulled back down but immediately repeated the action, bringing Rick back to his toes.

"Oh Fuck Baby, please" Rick begged and she eased down. Michonne sucked away the pre-cum like before. Rick was panting and moaning.

Michonne sunk to her knees and sucked his head into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his head and sucked again hard causing Rick to grab her head in his hands. She sucked hard again and held it flicking her tongue at his opening. Michonne continue sucking just his head and pumping him with her hands. His hands were pulling at her hair so she let her hands fall to her thighs and hollowed out her mouth. Rick pushed his dick deep in her throat and back out, he pushed it back in slowly until his balls hit her chin. Michonne moaned deep in her throat and Rick's whole body vibrated. "You are so fucking beautiful with my dick down your throat." Rick pulled back and grabbed his dick holding the back of her head he fucked her mouth slow and deep until she took back control. Her hands moved back to his erect dick and began pumping again, this time her mouth pumped in tandem with her hands, up and down on his shaft.

The sound Rick made was guttural, "I'm ready to come baby" Michonne didn't stop. "Michonne..." she still didn't stop. "Fuck Chonne, I'm going to cum in your mouth." She looked up at him and pumped him faster. "Fuuuuck" Rick screamed out his orgasm, shooting his load down Michonne's throat making her choke but she kept him in her mouth as she swallowed and continued to milk him for every drop.

Rick dropped to his knees in front of her when she finally released his from her mouth. He kissed her and rolled down to the floor on his back resting his head in her lap. Michonne leaned over him giving him an upside down kiss. She sucked his lips, top and then bottom before pressing her tongue between his lips, letting him taste his semen from her mouth. Rick moaned int her mouth reaching up to fist her locs in his hand.

"Take your clothes off Miss Chonne." RIck order. He heard her groan as she complied. He reached for her hands as she stood over his head completely naked. "Let me drink from your fountain." Michonne kneeled back down behind his head.

"How do you know my fountain is flowing," She joked.

"I can smell it, baby. Now I need to taste it, see you." He scooted up tapped her thigh for her to open her legs wider. "Come on baby." Michonne moved forward on her knee, hovering above Rick's face. Her legs were already trembling in anticipation. Rick wrapped his arms around her thighs and brought her down closer, his tongue flicking out to stroke her core. "Mmm, you taste good".

Michonne moaned and gyrated her hips moving in closer to his hungry mouth. Rick's went to work, sucking and licking at her. She was a fountain as her juices flowed endlessly into his waiting mouth. "Rick, fuck yes Rick." His mouth covered her entire pussy and he sucked the life force from her. Her hands slapped down on his chest as her orgasm moved through her. Rick continued licking and sucking the juices from her body.

"Come ride me baby, let me feel you tight pussy on my dick." Michonne crawled down and sunk down onto him hard, she was still facing away from him so her ass was his view. Rick rubbed his hands over her round bottom and lifted it, he set a rhythm letting her bounce up and down on him. His hands repeatedly rubbed and squeezed her ass. "Turn around Chonne." She stood to do as she was told and Rick sat up pulling her back onto him.

Rick found her lips and kissed her in a suffocating kiss. Her breath became his as he sucked her tongue. Their tongues danced together as his hands stroked her back. Rick rocked her, thrusting into her. Michonne's head fell back allowing Rick access to her long neck, clavicles and breast. He took advantage of all three, licking and sucking wherever his lips landed.

"You ready to cum for me Chonne, I Want to feel it on my dick." He reached between them to rub her bud with the pad of his finger. Michonne moaned biting into his shoulder. "Fuck baby, cum please." His finger worked faster until he felt her tighten around him and scream out her orgasm pulling him with her. He pulled out late he knew it. "Shit".

Michonne covered her face with her hand and fell onto his chest. "That was my fault," she whispered quickly. "I should have moved sooner or something. She didn't want Rick to feel guilty as he tended to take responsibility for everything that didn't go right.

"How is it your fault Michonne?" Rick asked.

"Let's just call it an accident then and not place blame, please Rick" she begged. He wrapped her in his arms staring blankly...

4love

Rick and Michonne was on their way down from the watch tower as Glen and Maggie were coming over to take the next shift. "Hey" Glen called out. "I thought Carol was on, is everything OK?"

"Yeah" Rick answered and kept walking after Michonne.

"OK" Glen said watching them curiously. "Glen" Maggie called out. And he moved to follow her into the tower.

Michonne turned suddenly and Rick almost ran into her. "Say what you need to say now, I don't want to do it when I'm leaving" Michonne held her breath as Rick move in and pulled her to him.

"Come back to me!" He said resting his forehead against hers.

"I promise!" She whispered lifting her lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

A week had already passed since she left the prison. Its amazing how times seems to speed up when you don't want it to and can go so slow when you want it to go faster. Michonne needed time to slow down. She needed to find the Governor quickly and end this persistent gnawing in her head. Whenever she was at the prison it always felt as if they were being watched. No one had seen anyone or caught a glimpse that this might be true but Michonne still felt it.

Michonne had doubled back to a place she and Daryl had discovered on a previous run. There was a small camp where a walker had been put down and what looked like a fire. Daryl was the tracker and she was fortunate enough to pick up a lot from his training. Michonne followed the opposite direction they had previously searched before looking for any signs that life had proceeded on the route.

There were plenty of signs to follow that seemed to lead nowhere. Finally she came upon a town that had very few walkers. After scavenging a few stores for supplies Michonne decided to make camp here. She entered an apartment building that appeared to have been cleared of walkers. She found a clean unit that looked to have been occupied recently. After sorting through her findings, which included several comic books that Carl would love and even a razor for Rick to at least trim his ever growing facial hair, Michonne settled in for the night.

The following morning Michonne completed the sweep of the apartment building finding evidence of possible a single male using one of the units. 'This could be him' she thought to herself. But then again it seems every sign of life she discovered she associate with him. She set out after having breakfast of pop tarts and tea.

There were tire marks set against the building, maybe a large truck. Unfortunately she wasn't able to discern the direction the vehicle had gone, so she followed the trail leading away from the prison once again. Michonne had to alter her course when she saw the herd down the hill. It wasn't a large gathering yet, but it had potential.

It was another three days before she found the abandoned truck. There were too many footsteps from the dead to verify if there were any living. If there were they had been trampled and drug over by the dead. Michonne found a route that would take her in an arch back to the prison, back to Carl and Rick. Leaving them had been harder than she imagined.

 _***************************************4love*********************_

 _See you soon!_

 _Michonne was trying her best to be gone before the occupants of the prison were up and about. She had just finished readying her horse and was securing her katana when Rick and Carl came out of the side door. It looked like Rick was comforting Carl with his arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Michonne" Carl ran in her direction._

" _Hey Carl, I'm glad i get to see you before I head out." Michonne flicked the brim of his sheriff's hat. "Anything you want me to look for while I'm out?" She asked._

" _Lots of candy and comic books." Carl said excitedly before sobering. "How long are you going to be gone?"_

" _I'm really not sure Carl." Michonne braved a glance at Rick who was standing not too far off watching the two of them. She offered a small smile which he returned as he sauntered closer to the pair. "I'm hoping to be back sooner rather than later." She added looking deeply into Rick's eyes._

" _Just be careful out there" Rick stated reaching out his hand. Michonne slid her fingers across his as she moved to mount the horse._

" _Always am." She countered as she adjusted herself on the horse and steered it towards the gate._

 _****************************************4love**************************_

 _It was taking much longer to make it back to the prison. Not only did she have to avoid walkers but there were pile ups and what looked like traffic accidents along the way. Michonne had taken her third detour in as many days when she came upon Woodbury. She hardly recognize it as the place she and Andrea were not very long ago. The entire town had been burned to the ground._

 _Michonne picker her way through the rubble trying to make out which buildings she could recognize. The first apartment they were sent to was reasonable with much of the damage center around the front and bottom level. The upper apartments were intact but empty. There were a few supplies and a place for Michonne to camp for the night in an actual bed. She brushed down the horse and made sure he was out of the way from immediate sight before settling in at a window to watch any comings and goings._

 _It was raining when Michonne woke up the next morning. She could see a few walkers drifting around outside but none close to where she was hiding out. She watched for at least another hour before the rain started to slow down. Making sure the horse was safe and secure and fed, she climbed the frame of another building that seemed to have suffered most on the ground level._

 _The third floor was the Governors apartment and everything was in tact there. There was canned food and tea bags, blankets and coats. The item she was not prepared for was Andrea's bag and a Sheriff's department bag. She collected both and filled them with supplies from the apartment and left as quickly as she could trying to keep her emotions under control._

 _Back outside the rain had begun again, this time harder than before. Michonne rushed back to her previous nights hideout once again checking the horse and making her way to the room upstairs. It look like she would be stranded there for at least another night._

 _************************** 4love******************************_

 _Rick had stopped counting days after the first week. He was hoping that would make it easier but so far the ache of Michonne's absence was getting heavier to bear with each passing day. He was sure it was over two weeks now and everyday he spent countless hours watching the gate, praying to whatever god who would listen that she would ride up safe and unharmed._

 _Carl seemed to be in a state of agitation since Michonne left. He snapped at several people about any minute thing. Rick had to take him aside on a number of occasions, making him apologize._ _Rick set Carl to doing chores as punishment for his behavior until he could socialize. Patrick, Another kid about Carl's age had asked him if he was coming to the library and Carl yelled at him, claiming he acted like a child._

" _Carl, that's enough of you going off on people. Go find Hershel and do whatever task he has you do. If I hear of you raising your voice or being rude and anythang I will find a punishment for you that will be very public. You got it?" Rick was at the_

" _Fine" Carl replied and started walking away._

" _Carl?"_

" _Yes sir! I got it."_

 _Daryl walked up looking a little amused at the exchange between father and son. Rick was at wits end trying to understand his teenaged son's mood swings._

" _Sasha and I think we found a way to clear the big spot. We are getting a group together for a supply run tomorrow. You want in?" Daryl asked._

" _No man, I gotta stay here to set a good example." Rick rolled his eyes upward in a silent prayer._

" _Alright man, any suggestions?"_

" _Who do you have so far?"_

" _Me, Sasha of course, Glen, Zach... Need a couple more I think." Daryl was looking around trying to discern who might be a good fit._

" _You and Sasha knows the newcomers better than I do. I'm sure you'll get good people." Rick replied as he slowly made his way towards the pig sty._

 _*******************************4love*********************************_

 _Rick laid there for a while just listening to the silence. Judith was still asleep and Carl hadn't stirred. It was 21 days now although he promised he would not count them, he did. 21 days since she rode away from the prison in search of the devil. 21 days since he saw her beautiful face. 21 days since he kissed her full pouty lips. 21 days since he looked into her almond shaped eyes and lost himself. 21 days since he felt her touch and touched her._

 _This was his ritual now, counting days, bringing her image into his mind and dwelling there with her. Today they were back in to tower looking out over the trees. He could image watching her profile as she smiled or frowned. Rick chuckled to himself, knowing more often than not she was frowning about something or someone. She was a complicated women and he could relate to her in ways that either of them understood. But they gravitated to each other always, drawn like magnets. Maybe that's why she was so resistant. Rick groaned at the thought of her giving in finally and letting him bring down that impenetrable wall she built._

 _Sitting up slowly and as quietly as he could so as not to disturb his children Rick began to put on his shoes. After a quick stop to freshen up for the day he made his way out of the prison side door. There was a group already working on thinning the gathering herd from the fences. Rick put his headphones in and headed for the gardens._

 _Carl showed up in the gardens about an hour later looking as if he hadn't gotten much sleep. Rick knew he stayed up late reading. He didn't mind since there was no more formal education system for Carl to attend. They were chatting as Carl seemed to be in a better mood when Carl suddenly bee lined toward the gate._

 _Rick looked to see what was happening and saw Michonne riding up. He too ran for the gate just as Carl unlocked the chain they both pulled the gate open and secured it closed before running over to where Michonne dismounted her horse. Carl threw himself into her arms earning him a tight hug._

" _We're glad to see you" Rick couldn't take his eyes off of her, even while she talked to Carl and teased him about his beard. Then she was leaving again with Daryl, going on a run. It was Carl who voiced how he felt._

" _You just got here!"_

 _"And I will be back" Michonne grinned before hopping in the car with Glen._

 _That night things were sullen with the loss suffered earlier. Rick hadn't seen Michonne since the group returned so he went looking for her. She was in her cell just laying there still fully clothed. Rick eased in and let the drape down for privacy. He crawled behind her onto the cot and pulled her into a spoon._

" _Do you wanna talk about it" Rick asks. Michonne adjusted her locs and moved back closer into him wrapping her finger around his which rested on her abdomen. Rick felt her relax and smiled to himself kissing her shoulder._

" _Not yet, just hold me." Michonne whispered. She felt herself relax more listening to Rick breathing behind her. He didn't say anything as his thumb stroked lightly back and forth against her shirt. Needing to feel his skin she pulled away and removed her vest and undershirt. She removed both hers and Rick's shoes and turned to help him out of his shirt. Laying back down in the same position. Rick stopped her before she was fully pressed against him. He unclasped her bra sliding it down her arms and pulled her to him._

 _Taking a deep breath Michonne began telling Rick about looking for the governor, including the direction she went in and finding Woodbury burnt out and destroyed. "I think he did it Rick. It just felt so personal and angry. This guy scares me the longer he's out there."_

" _We faced him before. If he comes back we can handle it. You don't need to keep going out there Michonne. We need you here." When she didn't respond Rick continued "How much is it about finding him as it is about being away from here?"_

 _It took several minutes before she spoke. Taking a deep breath, "Sometimes it feels like I'm watching things from a movie screen. Everyone is here as if there aren't monsters outside the fences and I don't mean the dead, I mean the evil people who are alive and want to rule what remains of humanity." She took another breath shaking her head lightly. "I want to be here Rick. I want to be with you and Carl and be content but it feels... I don't know. Forced, it feels forced."_

" _What feels force Michonne? Do you think I am pushing you to be with me?"_

 _Michonne turned in his arms to face Rick.._

" _Michonne?" It was Carl outside of her cell._

" _Hey Carl hold on." Rick and Michonne dressed quickly with Rick moving from the bed to a chair. Michonne opened the curtain to Carl bouncing a fussy Judith._

" _I was looking for my dad, Judith won't go to sleep and Hershel said Beth is not doing well since, you know." Rick stood up and took Judith and checked her forehead. Michonne looked on but seemed to be frozen in one spot until Carl drew her attention. "Did you read the other comics I left you Michonne?"_

" _Um no not yet, but look at this." Michonne pulled out three Colossal Compendiums for the Simpsons. "Your dad will have to 'ok' your reading these."_

" _Carl go get some fresh water" Rick interrupted searching through the bag Carl brought with some of Judith's things. He was using one hand while holding Judith in the other._

" _Give her to me." Michonne held out her arms as Rick looked back at her. She motioned to give her over and Rick handed Judith off to Michonne. Michonne sucked her finger clean before inserting it into Judith's mouth rubbing her gums. "She's teething Rick." She informed him. "Crush the baby Tylenol." Rick did as instructed and watched on as Michonne rubbed it onto Judith's sore gums letting her suck her finger until she finally drifted off to sleep._

 _Rick couldn't take his eyes from Michonne as she sat with a sleeping Judith in her arms. She was humming a quiet tune very low and rick could barley hear her but Judith's ear pressed against her chest must have felt the vibration. Rick leaned forward and gentle wiped the tear that slipped from Michonne's eye. He squatted down in front of her with his hands on each side of her hips._

" _Are you ok?" He asks, she nods her head slowly nuzzling her nose in Judith's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head no. "Michonne?"_

" _I will Rick, just not today ok? Please?" Rick nods as Carl returns with the water. He takes note of Michonne holding a now sleeping Judith and her tear stained face and his dad almost holding her._

" _Is everything ok."_

" _Yeah." Rick answers not looking away from Michonne. She looks at Rick and then Carl._

" _I'm ok guys, we're ok!" Says says looking between them, making sure they see that she's not having some sort of breakdown. Carl bent in to take Judith and kissed Michonne quickly on the cheek before moving out of the room._

" _Carl." Rick caught up to him just outside of the cell "I am going to stay with her tonight ok?" He tells him, studying his face to gauge Carl's reaction._

 _Carl looked confused for a moment but soon realized what his dad was saying. "Ok dad."_

 _He smirked and moved off to the cell he shared with his dad and sister._

 _Rick moved back into the cell were Michonne was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He squatted back down in front of her taking her hands in his. "You are the realest thing in this world to me Rick." Michonne tells him "You and Carl helps me stay grounded. I'm not running from you, I don't feel like you are pressuring me. You didn't try to stop me from going out there and I know you don't truly understand my need to go."_

" _I do and I don't but I trust your instincts." Rick continues to study her expressions watching as her eyes slip closed. Her long lashed resting on her high cheek bones. Her lips slightly parted as she exhaled. Rick wanted to press his lips against her, suck her breath and share his. He squeezed her hands in his._

 _Michonne laid back on the bed pulling Rick with her. He ended up half on her and Half on the outside of the bed. Her eyes opened to find his gaze on her. Michonne saw in his azure gaze everything he was unable to speak. She wanted to erase the uncertainty she saw there. Her fingers caressed his face as Rick lowered his forehead to hers and the candle burnt itself out._

Rick moved so that his weight wasn't pressing into her, Michonne was still lying on her back, Rick on his side with his hand resting on her abdomen. It was quiet, the only sound was their breathing. Rick knew she wasn't asleep from her heavy sighs every now and then. He wanted her to open up without him asking but he would be content to just hold her. She hadn't asked him to leave and she obviously didn't want to be alone.

Rick moved his hand slightly pushing her shirt up so he could touch her skin. She felt warn under his hand but soft and silky. She smelled like cocoa butter and Michonne, it was heady and he pressed his nose into her hair. His thumb brushed across her navel and she giggled. Rick froze and then repeated the movement. "Stop that tickles." She whispered. Rick could make out her toothy grim in the dim light, her smile almost lighting the room.

"I gathered that.." Rick moved his hand to her hip turning her to face him. "I love the sound... Well I love all of the sounds you make, but I especially love your laugh." His hand moved from her hip pushing her shirt higher so he can explore her waist and back. He sobered a little tilting his head, "I'm listening Michonne whenever you need to talk."

"I know Rick and I really appreciate that and I want to tell you, I'm just...It's still too painful." Her fingers raked through the hairs of his beard and moved to the curls at the base of his neck scraping her nails against his scalp. Rick was doing a poor job controlling his breathing. As much as he wanted to be inside her, he didn't want this to be about sex. There needed to be a different kind of touch. Rick wanted to touch Michonne's heart and soul. He needed her to completely trust him not only with her body but with her truth, her past and her future.

Michonne couldn't see Rick clearly in the darkness of the cell. They lay facing each other, she could feel his warm calloused hand on her waist, his thumb brushing lightly on the underside of her breast where she hadn't replaced her bra when Carl came. It was erotic but comforting at the same time. She heard his heavy breathing like he was trying to control it. Then she heard it even out and knew he had drifted off to sleep.

Rick's eyes snapped open not realizing where he was for a moment. Michonne was no longer in bed but he saw her as his eyes adjusted. It was still dark out and she was standing at the entry to the cell. He could make out her rich brown skin against the gray wall with only her panties on. Rick slipped from the bed and padded over to stand in front of her. Michonne said nothing as she reached for him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her nose under his ear.

Rick pulled her tight into his embrace, his hands moving up and down her smooth skin. Not trying to control himself, his hands went from under her locs to the small of her back and moved to cup her ass. He massaged her ass cheeks sucking her ear into his mouth. "Michonne" He breathed as his lips and tongue blazed a trail down her neck and lingered on her clavicle. He sucked and nibbled on the pronounced bones before pushing her back against the wall, his hand cupping and squeezing her breast and his lips claiming the other.

"Ooh Rick" He released the nipple he was sucking and flicked it with his tongue before moving to the other to pay the same homage as its twin while his hands moved to slide her panties from her body. He kissed her between her breasts and let his tongue draw a line down her stomach. Her hands caught the back of his head to steady herself. Her entire body was aflame, tiny tingles were erupting where is lips or hands had met with her skin.

Michonne closed her eyes to give in to the feelings that were coursing through her body until she felt Rick's tongue slide across the small scar on her lower abdomen. She tensed slightly gripping the curls at the base of his head. He must know then or at least suspect. But He wouldn't ask, he wanted her to tell him. Michonne ventured a look down at him, he kissed the scar again and looked up, sensing her eyes on him.

Rick stood to his full height in front of her naked form and started removing his clothes. When he was naked as well he took her hand kissing each of her fingers and palm before placing her palm against his chest. Rick kept his gaze locked on Michonne's, forcing her to not look away. She was lost in him, his passion and strength anchoring her to the spot and also to him. His heart was beating steady and strong under her hand telling her with no words what she needed.

"Rick" His mouth claimed any other words she was about to utter. He pressed his tongue into he mouth and her teeth clamped down holding it before sucking. Rick moaned and pressed her into the wall, his hardness jabbing her hip. He thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth as he pressed his dick between her legs sliding it across her engorged bud. She tried to widen her stance but his feet placed on either side of her prevented it as he continued sliding against her. The sensation was toe curling as he fucked between her thighs his dick stroking aga

Rick's hands capture her breasts squeezing them in his large calloused hands. Michonne could feel the roughness of his scarred hands and they tormented her with the pleasure it caused. His tongue was relentless in her mouth tasting hers and then fucking her mouth. Her pussy was throbbing and wet from the feel of his dick sliding across it. Michonne wanted him inside her, she tried pushing him back a little or moving her head to speak but she was totally encased. His body had her trapped.

When his lips finally left to suck her neck, Michonne was able to speak. "Rick please" She begged. He released her suddenly and dropped to his knees. He swung her leg over his shoulder and opened his mouth wide to cover her pussy sucking her juices. He licked her from back to front until her felt her legs shaking and then captured her bud, sucking and flicking it fast with his tongue. Michonne came hard holding his head as she grind into his face. "Oh fuck Rick." She hissed out quietly mindful of where they were.

Michonne wanted to scream as Rick stood up causing her leg to extend almost to a 180 degree angle and pushed is engorged cock right into her. It was too lat to beg for mercy as he was thrusting and grinding into her as if his life depended on it. Her head fell back against the wall and she forced her eyes open to see his face contorted as he proceeded to fuck to shit out of her. He had one hand against the wall and the other was pulling her into every thrust by the ass. Michonne bit hard into her bottom lip trying not to scream. Her nails dug into his biceps and she felt her leg slipping.

Rick felt her leg slipping down his arm. He hooked his arm under her knee and reach down for the other leg, suspending her in the air before bracing her against the wall once more. Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck, one arm draped over his head, her fingers gripping his hair. He held his dick deep inside her grinding slow, feeling her release coming. Her pussy tightened around his dick and then the explosion happened. He rested his forehead against her waiting for her heart rate to slow before setting her feet on the ground. Turning her around he thrust back into her from behind. Michonne place her forearms against the wall and rested her head on them as Rick set and erratic pace. She couldn't match his rhythm as there wasn't one. He was pounding, then grinding or swirling, then thrusting. His balls her hitting her click making her want to dig a hole in the concrete wall in front of her.

He had her by the waist, punishing her pussy just because he could. "Rick, fuck" Michonne bit into her arm as another orgasm cause her to sink to her knees. He stood over her brushing her locs out of her face as she knelt there catching her breath. Michonne turned slowly and grasped hold of Rick's dick. She leaned forward and licked her tongue around his red tip. He was so hard in her hands and slippery from her juices. She slid her hand up and down his length causing him to growl deep in his throat. The growl was cut short as his breath hitched when her mouth suctioned onto him pulling him in deep.

Michonne opened up her throat to take him all in before pulling back and sucking the tip while her hands kept a steady rhythm. When she felt his hands in her hair she removed her hand and let him fuck her mouth. Rick pulled his dick from Michonne's mouth and pulled her up by the arm leading her to the bed. He positioned her on her back and climbed on top of her placing kisses across her chest and neck finally capturing her lips with his in a searing kiss as he penetrated her yet again.

Rick put his full weight on her. Michonne wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer as their tongues danced together. This pace was excruciating, slow and deep. So deep, soul deep was what Michonne was thinking as he fucked, no as Rick made love to her. This was it, that moment when there is no more pretending, when your body betrays your secrets. She wondered if he could sense the same as his name slipped fro her lips over and over. When he pulled back to look at her she knew that he knew. His blue irises bore the truth and the realization.

"I love you!" Rick whispered never taking his eyes from hers.

"I love you too!"


End file.
